


if warriors was written by an AI

by Northflower



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, I wrote this thing using the botnik app to which I uploaded Into The Wild, it's kind of weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northflower/pseuds/Northflower
Summary: Written using an AI that got to study Into The Wild.





	if warriors was written by an AI

The forest floor was dappled by sunshine. The woods were full of prey, and Firepaw trotted after Graypaw in the clearing.

  
"The sun is a big," Firepaw mewed gratefully. Graypaw mewed approvingly: "It is agreed?"

  
The two cats stopped to catch their breath. It was really hot.

  
It had been a few moons since Yellowfang had entered the camp. Firepaw felt thrilled to see if Yellowfang would be satisfied with the clan. He looked up at the highrock where Bluestar was sharing tongues with Tigerclaw. Firepaw felt his fur prickle uncomfortably. Graypaw was gazing up at Bluestar and solemnly nodded. Tigerclaw was not the great warrior he looked like. Ravenpaw had said that he had gobbled up Firepaw. Firepaw could sense he was right. suddenly Bluestar looked at firepaw and graypaw. they crossed the clearing to join her.

  
Graypaw was eating his fresh bedding and Sandpaw. Firepaw asked Bluestar gently: "Shouldn't Tigerclaw be fed to the elders?"

Bluestar ignored Firepaw and began to eat the highrock. Firepaw looked at Bluestar, shocked. Graypaw looked pleased with himself. Sandpaw rudely mewed that she would really abandon this clan while Graypaw continued to eat her.

Suddenly Tigerclaw stood up and began to sniff the air. Firepaw sniffed the air too, and realized that the smell of unfamiliar cats hit him like an explosion. The woods were under attack! Graypaw gasped beside Firepaw and began to bare his teeth, his fur bristling. Spottedleaf was preparing some sweet smell and looked around cautiously. Firepaw watched the crowd part to let the intruder come through.

It was Smudge!

"Why are you here beneath the moon," Firepaw asked. Smudge yawned and licked his nose. I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor immediately, he mewed. Dustpaw flicked his tail expectantly. Firepaw looked confused. Smudge nuzzled him. "Firepaw, I am going to make up for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling." Then he buried his tail in Firepaw's throat. Firepaw felt his fur prickle defensively.

  
"I can't take care of you both." He told Smudge and Graypaw, who had killed Oakheart. Firepaw turned and ran to the forest. He was determined to get away from the highrock. His old friend had eaten his eyes, but he was used to it. this time he would not be getting tired of running.

  
Firepaw went on quietly and then launched himself at the enemy and landed squarely on a warm patch of earth beside the fence. He climbed up onto the fence and curled beside his housefolk. Rusty felt warm and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the keyboard I used: https://botnik.org/apps/writer/?source=b55508cfdde2c3184a33c271fb6971ec


End file.
